


Not Now

by oddegg



Category: Bernard - Fandom, Not Now
Genre: Disturbing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by David McKee's children's book 'Not Now, Bernard'<br/>Not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

Not now.

 

They always tell him that. Not now. Even when he’s trying to tell them… When he’s trying to say…

 

They won’t _let _him say it.

 

There’s a monster. They don’t know it’s a monster. They don’t see it hiding there behind that other face.

 

He tries to tell them, to say what the monster’s doing to him, but they won’t listen.

 

Not now.

 

Always not now. Always something else; something that has to be done, something that can’t wait, something that’s more important, and even when he bites and scratches and breaks and ruins his toys – they don’t see.

 

Don’t see the marks on him. The bites, the scratches. Don’t see that he’s breaking. That he’s ruined.

 

There’s a monster in the garden, outside, over there. His mother shuts him up and leaves him in the dark and he can still feel it out there. Can still see its teeth.

 

It’s going to eat me up, he tells his mother, his father.

 

Not now, they tell him.

 

The garden’s bright and clear and sunny. And the monster’s there, like always. The monster’s always watching for him. The monster always tells him that he can’t tell his mother, his father.

That they wouldn’t believe him. That he’d get in trouble.

 

He won’t get in trouble. Because they don’t listen. Because it’s always Not Now.

 

And now the monster’s eaten him up. Every bit.


End file.
